


The bridge of sighs

by xbelieveinme



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 20!AU, Angst, Chaptered, Fluff, Letters, M/M, OxfordUniversity!AU, Pianist Louis, Poet harry, Water Sex, idk - Freeform, so in love
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2017-12-31 14:31:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xbelieveinme/pseuds/xbelieveinme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oxford, 1923<br/>Harry è un nuovo studente dell'Università di Oxford. Qui incontrerà Louis Tomlinson, un ragazzo appartenente ad una famiglia nobile e con mille dicerie sulle spalle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Prologo  
Oxford, 1923

Harry Styles ha vent’anni quando un'auto lo porta fino ai cancelli della città di Oxford. Studierà economia e commercio nell’Hertford College, come vuole suo padre, e una volta finiti gli esami prenderà in carico l’attività tessile della famiglia, mandando avanti gli affari in Francia e in Italia. In realtà Harry scrive, poesie soprattutto, vorrebbe studiare letteratura e conoscere le menti più illustri della scuola, fare discorsi seri e spingersi oltre ogni limite della ragione. Harry vuole anche innamorarsi come non ha mai fatto, ma purtroppo questo diritto gli è stato negato sin da quando sua madre lo portava in grembo.  
Harry Styles, però, non conosce il destino e non ci ha mai fatto caso, non ci ha neanche scritto niente, e quindi non si aspetta di trovarlo proprio dietro l'angolo.

«Oh, mi scusi! Sono davvero, davvero molto desolato» farfuglia mentre si sistema gli occhiali da lettura sul naso e si china per raccogliere i fogli che ha fatto cadere al mal capitato con cui si è appena scontrato. Sembrano spartiti di musica ancora freschi d’inchiostro quelli che ha fatto cadere per terra, vicino ad una pozzanghera e maledice il suo essere immancabilmente sbadato quando si accorge che molte delle note ormai sono diventate delle righe nere e che, purtroppo, non si capisce più nulla.  
Si sente in imbarazzo perché è il suo primo giorno lì, all’università, e già ha rovinato la giornata a qualcuno. Sarà sicuramente mal visto da tutti gli altri studenti e molto presto gli daranno dei nomignoli riguardo al poco equilibrio che ha e alla sua sbadataggine.  
«Mi scusi ancora» borbotta una volta che ha finito di raccogliere tutti i fogli per riconsegnarli al proprietario, anche se non proprio in buone condizioni.  
L’uomo, o ragazzo, di fronte a lui ha delle brogues classiche ai piedi, bianche e lucide, per niente adatte ad un giorno umido e piovoso come quello e un pantalone di tessuto costoso con trama scozzese, beige con le cuciture della trama bianca, molto raffinato ed elegante per un semplice studente dell’università.  
Harry deglutisce perché, Dio, è il primo giorno e verrà già rimproverato da un estraneo che sembra essere molto ricco e attento allo stile mondano. Prosegue con occhi attenti su tutto il corpo, minuto deve dire, dell’estraneo: giacca della stessa trama dei pantaloni, maglioncino beige, camicia bianca e sente qualcosa, un muscolo, una vena, qualcosa, esplodere appena si imbatte in due occhi celesti.  
Ed è la persona più bella che lui abbia mai visto.  
«Non si preoccupi» gli sorride l’estraneo assottigliando leggermente gli occhi e prendendo gli spartiti ormai rovinati dalle mani di Harry, «ho delle copie nella mia stanza».  
Harry arrossisce dalle punte dei piedi fino all’ultimo capello e annuisce imbarazzato, premendosi la borsa in pelle marrone al fianco. «Mi dispiace sul serio, sarà molto in collera con me. È il mio primo giorno qui e io, sul serio, sono così dispiaciuto..».  
«Si calmi, non è successo nulla!» ride il ragazzo posandogli con leggerezza una mano sul braccio per rassicurarlo e ad Harry manca un battito appena il suo corpo entra in contatto con quello dello sconosciuto.  
«Qual è il suo nome?».  
«Sono Harry Edward Styles, e lei?» dice e chiede imbarazzato porgendogli una mano con fare educato.  
«Louis William Tomlinson» è la risposta dello sconosciuto mentre stringe la sua mano e Harry si rizza completamente sulla schiena, sgranando gli occhi al cognome di quel ragazzo.  
«Tomlinson?».  
Louis sbuffa sonoramente e si porta le mani ai fianchi in modo eccessivamente femminile alzando gli occhi al cielo, «non le sembra di essere estremamente scortese?» chiede con tono infastidito ma non dà neanche il tempo ad Harry di capire che sta già ridendo sonoramente.  
«Non capisco, mi dispiace davvero Signor Tomlinson» borbotta infatti Harry, più paonazzo di prima.  
«Oh, suvvia!» sbotta improvvisamente il ragazzo, «chiamami Louis e non darmi del lei, avrai sicuramente la mia età!».  
«Ma lei è..» prova Harry ma Louis gli si avvicina e gli posa un dito sulle labbra.  
«Louis» ripete a bassa voce ma con decisione «il mio cognome non conta nulla».  
Harry annuisce, ancora senza fiato per l’improvviso contatto, e Louis ride di nuovo allontanandosi, poi si aggiusta i capelli e lo guarda con apprensione.  
«Vuoi che ti faccia da guida?» gli propone con dolcezza.  
Harry si guarda intorno e alza le spalle, «dovrei incontrare un mio cugino nel cortile dell’Hertford College» dice timidamente, «se ne hai voglia».  
«Certamente» è la risposta di Louis e Harry non lo sa perché ma qualcosa si sta muovendo nel suo stomaco.

Tutto quello che Harry vede sono prati verdi, strutture enormi e tanti, tanti ragazzi: c’è chi va in bici, chi corre, chi gioca a palla e chi si fa dei giri in barca sul fiume Cherwell. È così felice di essere ad Oxford, lontano da partenti e genitori asfissianti, è felice perché qui avrà un minimo di liberta e quella gioia nel vivere che non ha mai avuto. Sente, dal profondo del suo corpo, che qui riuscirà a realizzarsi.  
Guarda con occhi stupiti tutto ciò che lo circonda e non smette di restare ammaliato da tutte le cose che gli sta raccontando il nobile ragazzo su quei posti o sulle abitudini del corpo studentesco.  
«Cosa studierai, Harry Styles?» chiede ad un tratto Louis subito dopo aver finito di raccontare un aneddoto divertente riguardo al suo precettore.  
Harry guarda la sue spalle mentre lo segue e sospira quasi tristemente, «economia» risponde in un sibilo ma quando Louis si volta e gli sorride in quel modo così sincero tutto il malumore gli passa via, «tu cosa studi?» gli chiede subito dopo affiancandolo e toccando, accidentalmente, la sua spalla.  
Si ritrae quasi scottato ma il ragazzo sembra non averci fatto caso.  
«Storia» risponde «sono al mio terzo semestre».  
«È fantastico» sospira Harry guardandolo con ammirazione, «mi è sempre piaciuta la storia ma pratico molto di più la letteratura».  
«Scrivi?».  
«Poesie» gli fa sapere quasi imbarazzato e «suoni?» chiede a sua volta con un sorriso gentile a disegnargli il volto.  
Louis lancia uno sguardo ai suoi spartiti ormai rovinati e alza le spalle, «da quando ero in fasce».  
Harry ride leggermente arrossendo sulle guance, «un bambino prodigio, quindi» lo schernisce divertito, ma si pente di aver detto una cosa simile il secondo dopo perché, dannazione, sta parlando con il figlio dei uno degli uomini più importanti e ricchi del momento. Non può prenderlo in giro, anche se le sue non erano cattive intenzioni, dopo averlo conosciuto solamente dieci minuti prima.  
Ma Louis non sembra essere offeso o altro, ride chiaramente divertito e «già» dice a gran voce.

«Siamo arrivati» lo informa il ragazzo appena varcano i cancelli di quello che deve essere l’Hertford College e Harry rimane ancora una volta a bocca aperta perché è tutto meraviglioso, meglio di come si aspettasse. Anche il cortile è bello, c’è un prato verdissimo e tagliato nettamente, ad Harry piace tantissimo e spera che il suo alloggio si affacci proprio lì sotto, non potrebbe chiedere di meglio.  
«Cugino Harold!».  
Si sente chiamare l’attimo successivo da una voce che gli è piuttosto familiare e sorride ampliamente appena vede suo cugino Andrew salutarlo dall’altro lato del cortile, in compagnia di altri due ragazzi.  
«È lui il tuo parente?» gli chiede Louis ed Harry quando si volta nota subito che c’è qualcosa che non va perché sul suo viso non c'è più neanche l’ombra di un sorriso.  
«Sì, Andrew» dice guardandolo confuso, «lo conosci?».  
Louis inchioda per un attimo i suoi occhi a quelli di Harry e poi scuote la testa, sembra triste, quasi deluso, ed Harry non capisce quale sia il problema.  
«No, non lo conosco» risponde stringendo al petto gli spartiti che Harry gli ha accidentalmente fatto cadere a terra, «ora scusami l’urgenza me devo proprio andare nel mio alloggio» continua con un amaro sorriso sul volto.  
«Prego» sussurra Harry congedandolo mentre lo vede allontanarsi di qualche passo, «e grazie mille per avermi fatto da guida».  
«Si figuri, Mr. Styles».  
Sta ancora guardando la figura esile e piccolina di Louis quando un braccio gli circonda il collo e un saluto gli rimbomba nelle orecchie.  
«Ben ritrovato!» grida Andrew non avendo neanche l’accortezza di lasciare i suoi capelli in pace e Harry sbuffa allontanandolo.  
«Non cambierai mai, lascia stare i miei capelli!» lo rimprovera ma sta sorridendo perché è suo cugino e gli vuole bene quasi quanto un fratello, è molto felice di rivederlo.  
Andrew ride e gli prende una guancia tra l’indice e il pollice, «cosa ci facevi con Lord Louis Tomlinson?» gli chiede con un sorriso che non ha nulla di buono o sereno e dietro di lui i suoi amici stanno ridendo di scherno. Harry non capisce ancora cosa c’è che non va.  
«C’è stato un incidente tra me e lui appena sono arrivato» spiega allontanando ancora una volta suo cugino dal proprio corpo, «e dopo si è offerto di accompagnarmi fin qui».  
«Quel Tomlinson, sempre così carino e gentile con i ragazzi di bell’aspetto» sospira Andrew con il sorriso di prima, «stai attento, cugino caro».  
Harry si acciglia, continuando a non capire le parole di suo cugino, e «cosa intendi dire?» chiede, infastidito dal tono di suo cugino.  
«È un sodomita» è la risposta netta di Andrew, accompagnata da un’occhiata carica di sottintesi, «gli piacciono gli uomini più grandi» commenta subito dopo uno degli amici di suo cugino.  
Con un passo indietro, Harry si allontana da loro e li guarda inorridito, ma non per ciò che ha appena sentito ma per il modo in cui hanno accusato il nobile ragazzo.  
«In pratica» continua Andrew e sta già ridendo di gusto, «è la piccola troia di Oxford».


	2. Chapter 2

Oxford, 1923  
È una lettera di due righe appena quella che gli arriva nel pomeriggio tardo: è da parte di suo padre e gli augura un buon anno e una buona permanenza nell’alloggio che gli è stato assegnato.  
La camera che il college ha riservato ad Harry è molto ampia e carina. Harry è sicuro che suo padre deve aver sborsato un sacco di soldi per poterla avere perché è molto di più di quanto si aspettasse: molto grande, arredata perfettamente e, come sperava, con due finestre che si affacciano sul cortile.  
Per festeggiare il suo arrivo ad Oxford, Andrew ha organizzato una piccola cenetta in camera di Harry, quella sera, invitando alcuni suoi amici di corso.  
Harry li guarda uno ad uno mentre discutono e se li fa piacere sempre di meno ogni minuto di più che passa. Gli unici argomenti di quella sera riguardano la politica e la guerra ed Harry ne è veramente stufo, non perché gli ultimi avvenimenti riguardante la sua nazione non gli interessino, ma perché preferirebbe parlare e trattare argomenti più delicati e armoniosi, come la letteratura, l’ultimo libro di poesie che ha letto, gli occhi di Louis. Louis.  
Arrossisce senza un reale motivo e abbassa il capo per non farsi notare dagli altri, dà la colpa al vino che ha ingerito ma sa che non è così.  
Per tutto il giorno non ha fatto altro che pensare al nobile ragazzo dall’aria fine e gentile, dagli occhi blu luminosi e dal dolce sorriso e non vede l’ora di rivederlo e parlarci di nuovo, nonostante quello che Andrew gli ha detto quella mattina. Crede veramente poco alle sue parole perché quel ragazzo non sembra affatto un uomo dai facili costumi e, per quanto agli altri possa dare fastidio, ad Harry non importa se Louis è omosessuale o meno.  
Non gli importa perché, beh, i ragazzi piacciono anche a lui. Da sempre.  
Sta pensando al modo in cui Louis assottiglia gli occhi mentre sorride quando Andrew, con un tono provocatorio, lo fissa e dice «sapete che il nostro Harry era in compagnia di Lord Tomlinson stamane?».  
«Con il damerino di Oxford?» chiede qualcun altro di cui Harry non ricorda il nome e poi tutti gli altri iniziano a ridere di scherno. Ed ora Harry è sicuro, li odia tutti.  
«È stato molto gentile» si giustifica arrossendo sulle guance, «non vedo quale sia il problema».  
Un altro ragazzo, Phillips se non si sbaglia, ride portandosi una mano davanti alla bocca e «tieniti ben stretto i pantaloni, allora, se vuoi che sia di nuovo così gentile con te».  
«Ma come vi permettete?» urla Harry alzandosi in piedi e guardandoli uno per uno con astio, «è uso di questi giorni accusare e deridere dei gentiluomini senza avere nessuna prova?» sbotta innervosito e infuriato.  
Andrew, dal suo posto, scuote la testa e sorride amaramente «caro cugino» dice guardando il vino bianco che riempie il suo bicchiere, «le prove esistono».

Il college, dopotutto, gli piace abbastanza. Le lezioni, per quanto ad Harry non possano interessare, non sono stanchevoli e i suoi compagni di corso sono molto simpatici, a differenza degli amici di Andrew e compagnia.  
Il primo ragazzo che ha conosciuto e che frequenta i suoi stessi corsi è un ragazzo di umili origini, suo padre è un sarto e sua madre una semplice donna di casa, e il suo nome è Liam Payne. Harry lo ammira molto per quello che riesce a fare e cerca di tenerlo sveglio durante le lezioni dandogli dei colpetti sulla spalla ogni volta che lo vede socchiudere gli occhi: Liam gli ha raccontato che deve lavorare tutta la notte in una panetteria per riuscire a pagare la retta dell’università e che la mattina fa veramente fatica ad alzarsi per arrivare in tempo alle lezioni.  
Ad Harry dispiace molto per lui ma pensa di non riuscire a fare di più oltre che a tenerlo sveglio e a passargli gli appunti quelle volte in cui non si presenta.  
Passano, in tutto, sette giorni dal suo arrivo ad Oxford e purtroppo non è riuscito neanche una volta ad incrociare di nuovo Louis Tomlinson.  
Harry si chiede se sia iscritto ad un altro College o se il suo alloggio sia molto distante dalla sua camera, o, nel peggiore dei casi, se lo stia evitando. Si rabbuia ogni volta che quel pensiero sfiora la sua mente e cerca di convincersi che prima o poi riuscirà a rivederlo. Per questo Harry lo cerca. Sempre.  
Un altro dei suoi compagni di corso si chiama Niall Horan: è irlandese come la sua pro zia Gretchen, ha i capelli castani e due grandi occhi azzurri a completargli il viso, suo padre fa il banchiere mentre sua madre è una contessa Irlandese. Harry si fa delle grosse risate in sua compagnia e il tempo con lui non passa mai perché è divertente e serio allo stesso tempo, equilibrato e un grande studente.  
Una volta Harry gli ha domandato cosa ne pensasse di tutte quelle maldicenze riguardanti Louis Tomlinson e Niall gli ha risposto con un sorriso «il suo amico Zayn Malik è davvero molto attraente». Harry ha capito cosa intendesse il secondo dopo. Quella volta si è fatto rivelare praticamente tutto e ha scoperto, con molto piacere, che Niall ha iniziato a frequentare Zayn il semestre prima, quando il ragazzo gli aveva offerto del vino pregiato in cambio di un bacio.  
Harry è davvero felice di averlo conosciuto perché, da quel momento in poi, saprà con chi parlare dei suoi problemi.

Succede che, un giorno, i suoi compagni di corso gli chiedono se vuole unirsi a loro per una passeggiata lungo il fiume, sfruttando il tempo che è rimasto loro per rilassarsi prima degli imminenti pomeriggi di studio.  
Harry accetta perché gli hanno insegnato ad essere gentile e disponibile e poi, in fondo, un po’ d’aria fresca e buona ci vuole per rischiarare i suoi pensieri.  
È una bella giornata nonostante sia metà ottobre e il sole batte leggermente sul suo viso, riscaldandolo. Non c’è vento e neanche una nuvola in giro per il cielo, solo calma e tranquillità, quella che ogni studente di Oxford si aspetta prima di iniziare il semestre.  
L’acqua del fiume è limpidissima e la corrente non è fortissima, anzi, è molto lenta ed Harry si perde qualche minuto ad osservarla ogni volta che passano per qualche ponte o fanno qualche sosta.  
«Sai» continua a dirgli Niall mentre proseguono lungo le sponde del fiume, «io alla fine del mondo ci credo».  
«Ci risiamo» borbotta Liam al suo fianco ed Harry ridacchia perché quel Niall Horan dice tante parole e il più delle volte si perde in sproloqui assurdi che non stanno né in cielo né in Terra.  
«Verrà il giorno in cui tutto questo non esisterà più e che la specie umana sarà solo un vago ricordo degli Dei. Ah la vie!».  
«La guerra ci ha già distrutti tutti» è il commento di Liam, sempre molto realistico rispetto all’opinione futuristica di Niall. Harry annuisce, amareggiato, e continua a camminare e a sentire le parole di Niall fingendosi interessato fin quando, lontano una trentina di metri, non nota qualcuno di vagamente familiare tra le acque del fiume.  
Assottiglia gli occhi per quanto gli è possibile e con un salto al cuore riesce a riconoscere i lineamenti gentili di Louis Tomlinson, intento a nuotare in una zona poco trafficata e molto tranquilla.  
Harry si guarda intorno per assicurarsi che nessuno abbia notato cosa stesse guardando e «credo che proseguirò da solo» dice a Liam e a Niall «c’è.. c’è Louis lì» spiega arrossendo come un bambino appena nomina il suo nome.  
Niall lo guarda con apprensione e annuisce mentre Liam aggrotta semplicemente la fronte, «fa attenzione e torna prima di pranzo al college» lo avverte prima di lasciargli una pacca sulla spalla.  
Harry annuisce e corre via lontano da loro l’attimo dopo, con il cuore a mille per colpa di quel Louis Tomlinson che ha deciso di entrare nella sua testa e non uscirne più.  
Sente la felicità spizzargli a tutta velocità nel suo corpo appena lo vede riemergere in superficie dalle acque limpide e un calore intenso gli investe le guance quando Louis sposta lo sguardo nella sua direzione. Deglutisce un po’ di saliva, a corto di parole, e si morde le labbra dal nervosismo e l’ansia di parlargli di nuovo.  
Louis ha i capelli bagnati questa volta ed è sempre l’essere vivente più bello che Harry abbia mai visto, soprattutto quando inizia a sorridergli.  
«Mr. Styles» lo saluta a gran voce, «è un onore rivederla».  
Harry si avvicina alle sponde del fiume con il suono martellante del suo cuore nelle orecchie e «ciao» sussurra debolmente, «anche io sono felice di rivederti».  
Louis ridacchia davanti alle sue parole e Harry si rende conto di essere stato veramente patetico dicendo una cosa del genere, per questo si schiarisce la voce, imbarazzato, e «cioè, mi fa piacere» si corregge con le orecchie più rosse di un pomodoro.  
Il ragazzo che si trova in acqua gli sorride dolcemente e si avvicina sempre di più alle sponde del fiume.  
«Puoi girarti?» chiede ad un tratto ed Harry non capisce perché deve girarsi, così «Come?» chiede confuso allentandosi il colletto della camicia. Louis ride di nuovo, questa volta con un pizzico di imbarazzo nella voce, e «sono nudo» gli rivela con un filo di voce.  
«Oh!» esclama improvvisamente Harry, trovandosi veramente ridicolo, e si volta immediatamente dandogli le spalle, «scusami» sussurra subito dopo.  
Sente dietro di lui i suoni che produce Louis mentre esce dall’acqua e si asciuga velocemente, e cerca di immaginarlo come è fatto, come deve essere bello nudo e bagnato.  
«Puoi voltarti» gli fa sapere Louis dopo poco ed Harry ubbidisce, trovandolo già seduto per terra. Ha coperto il suo corpo solamente con una casacca bianca e le sue gambe sono del tutto scoperte, magre e abbronzate. Gli si avvicina piano e timido e impacciato com’è, gli chiede con qualche balbettio se può sedersi affianco a lui.  
Louis gli sorride, ovviamente, e annuisce mentre con un panno si asciuga il viso e i capelli bagnati. «Oggi è una bellissima giornata» commenta rivolgendo lo sguardo al fiume che passa inosservato sotto i loro piedi, «ne ho approfittato per un ultimo bagno prima della stagione invernale».  
«Sarebbe piaciuto anche a me» sospira Harry e intanto ignora quel fastidioso senso di imbarazzo che sente stando affianco a lui.  
Il ragazzo si volta verso di lui e lo fissa comprensivo, «ti rifarai in primavera» lo consola.  
«Sicuramente».  
Louis continua a guardarlo ed Harry lo sa che gli dirà qualcosa a momenti perché i suoi occhi trasudano parole, dubbi, domande. Lo fissa a sua volta, sentendo le gote arrossarsi secondo dopo secondo, fin quando Louis non ridacchia e scuote la testa.  
«Cosa c’è?» chiede quindi tra il divertito e l’offeso.  
«Pensavo non mi avresti più rivolto la parola» Louis dice alzando le spalle una sola volta. Harry lo vede chiudere le ginocchia e guardare verso il basso, sembra che un alone grigio si sia improvvisamente impossessato di lui e che Louis si stia riparando da qualcosa che non esiste ma che gli fa paura fino a fargli nascondere la testa tra le braccia.  
«Perché hai pensato questo?» gli chiede preoccupato e resiste alla voglia di toccarlo, stringerlo e promettergli che lo proteggerà. Stringe le mani in due pugni per questo, facendo sbiancare le nocche e spingendo le unghie mangiucchiate nella carne.  
«Immagino che ti avranno informato su.. su tutto» sussurra il ragazzo a bassa voce, sospirando l’attimo dopo di tristezza e malinconia. Harry lo fisa ed allunga, con una dose in più di coraggio, una mano per toccargli una spalla. Lo sente sussultare sotto il suo palmo enorme e non fa altro che premerla di più fin quando non si accorge degli occhi celesti –Dio, celesti, blu, verdi– che lo fissano con una certa curiosità e ansia.  
«Non mi importa» balbetta riservandogli uno sguardo rassicurante, «Louis, tu sei molto più divertente e interessante di quei tre zotici che frequenta mio cugino. Vorrei passare del tempo con te, se me lo concedi» dice con un coraggio che non sapeva neanche lui di avere e il cuore gli scoppia di gioia nel vedere il sorriso di Louis aprirsi e i suoi occhi riempirsi di qualcosa che non sa cos’è ma è bello.  
«Mi farebbe molto piacere, Mr. Styles» è la risposta di Louis sfiorando leggermente con le punta delle dita la mano di Harry che si trova ancora sulla sua spalla.

Harry sa perfettamente che non dovrebbe stare sempre in compagnia di Louis e passare quasi ogni ora della giornata con lui eppure, nonostante i pregiudizi e i sussurri della gente, lo fa. E non gli importa neanche.  
Passano le giornate insieme a parlare di libri, musica e poesie ovunque si trovino: nella sua stanza, al college, tra le vie di Oxford, sotto un albero. Qualche volta studiano insieme nell’alloggio di Louis, più lussuoso e grande del suo, ma poi Louis suona al pianoforte ed Harry vorrebbe baciarlo sulle labbra e vivere della sua musica.  
Louis è una boccata d’aria fresca nella sua vita in tutti i sensi. Vorrebbe che fosse di più, molto di più, ma si accontenta dei suoi sorrisi dolci e della sua risata.

Nelle settimane seguenti ha conosciuto anche Zayn Malik, il migliore amico di Louis: è per metà inglese e per metà arabo, suo padre è un importante imprenditore che vende e traffica merce soprattutto nell’India mentre sua madre è figlia di un medico molto conosciuto in Inghilterra.  
Harry è rimasto veramente basito dal carattere del ragazzo perché si è rivelato l’esatto opposto di quello che pensava. Zayn può sembrare apatico e misterioso dall’esterno ma è un vero chiacchierone e un genio nella matematica e nella fisica. Sono due burloni, lui e Louis, ed Harry non può essere più che felice di averli conosciuti.  
C’è stato un giorno, verso la metà di novembre, in cui anche Niall si è unito a loro per una cena nell’alloggio di Louis e Harry non ha potuto fare altro che rimanere folgorato dal rapporto che l’irlandese ha con il suo amante. Li ha visti baciarsi sulle labbra due volte durante la serata e ogni volta ha desiderato avvicinarsi a Louis e prenderlo per le guance per fare la stessa cosa.  
Ma Louis non sembra essere dello stesso auspicio: ogni volta che Harry prova ad avvicinarsi, ad avere un contatto fisico con lui, anche solo sfiorargli un braccio, Louis trattiene il respiro per qualche secondo e si ritrae come scottato.  
Harry non capisce il suo comportamento ma sa che c’è qualcosa che lo turba e che lo spinge, involontariamente, a non avere più di qualche casuale contatto fisico con lui.

«Buon pomeriggio, Andrew» Harry saluta suo cugino quel pomeriggio del primo dicembre, sorridendogli falsamente appena lo vede con una lettera in mano e un completo nuovo di zecca a fasciargli il corpo.  
«Harold» fa Andrew porgendogli la lettera, l’ennesima di suo padre da quando è arrivato Oxford.  
Harry lo fa entrare in camera e gli da il permesso di sedersi dove vuole.  
«Oggi non sei in compagnia di Lord Louis Tomlinson?» gli chiede improvvisamente Andrew senza preamboli ed Harry, proprio per questo, ha imparato ad odiarlo.  
«Louis ha l’influenza» spiega dando a vedere quanto sia infastidito dalle sue domande ficcanaso. Andrew ridacchia e accavalla le gambe, «già, sì» borbotta ghignando «influenza».  
«Non ci trovo nulla di divertente» Harry ribatte e una ruga dovuta al nervosismo gli nasce sulla fronte mentre la aggrotta. È davvero, davvero seccato da tutte le domande che puntualmente suo cugino gli pone.  
«Oh, suvvia, caro cugino» ride l’atro cogliendolo di sorpresa, «non ti hanno ancora detto niente?».  
Harry si fa improvvisamente più attento appena quelle parole cariche di misteri si fanno spazio nelle sue orecchie.  
«Detto cosa» dice ma non è assolutamente una domanda perché sa di non vuole sentire la risposta. Si rifiuta di credere ad ogni parola che Andrew dirà, vero o falsa che sia.  
«Lo sa tutto il campus ormai» Andrew inizia con un sorrisetto quasi malvagio a disegnargli il volto «che cosa ha fatto quel figlio di papà al povero Hussain stanotte, anche se si vocifera che sia tu il suo amante, ultimamente. Posso scommetterci venti sterline che ti ha già tirato giù le braghe».  
Una smorfia passa sul volto di Harry e scuote la testa facendo oscillare i ricci, «non osare dire solamente un’altra sciocchezza. Sei diventato peggio di Zia Rose e Zia Theresa, quelle due pettegole».  
«Sciocchezza? Hanno visto uscire Hussain dalla sua camera alle tre di notte, cosa pensi che abbiano fatto a quell’ora? Giocato a dama?» gli chiede retoricamente suo cugino ed Harry sbatte forte un pugno sul muro accanto a lui per ordinargli di tacere. Andrew sussulta sul posto e sospira come uno che sta per dire “te l’avevo detto”.  
Aveva ordinato a se stesso di non credere alle parole di Andrew ma qualcosa gli sta facendo ritorcere lo stomaco su se stesso, procurandogli delle fitte atroci all’altezza dello sterno.  
Harry non ci crede, non ci crede, eppure non capisce perché si sente così ferito.

È mentre studiano che Harry glielo chiede.  
«È vero che» si ferma, si schiarisce la voce e tiene fisso gli occhi sui libri di testo che sta studiando, «che sei stato in compagnia di un ragazzo la scorsa notte?» chiede poi tutto d’un fiato, non osando alzare lo sguardo per vedere la reazione di Louis.  
«Ho avuto l’influenza» risponde immediatamente Louis, cauto e leggero come una piuma, «ti avevo informato».  
«Ma lo hanno visto uscire dalla tua camera» indaga oltre Harry, deglutendo l’attimo successivo dopo aver alzato gli occhi e averlo visto stringere con forza la sua penna stilo.  
«Mi avevi detto che non t’importava» sussurra Louis a mezza voce ed Harry lo nota, è chiaro, sta tremando.  
«Dio, Louis, non mi importa ma» …sono geloso. È un pensiero che affolla la sua mente da giorni ormai, è geloso. Geloso. L’unica cosa che vorrebbe è avere Louis con sé per sempre e non lasciare mai che gli altri provassero solamente ad avvicinarsi a lui.  
«Ma?».  
Colto dall’agitazione, Harry fa l’enorme sbaglio di alzare lo sguardo un’altra volta e l’unica cosa che ci trova è ghiaccio negli occhi di Louis. Più freddi del polo Nord.  
«Io non pensavo fossi così» si giustifica distogliendo lo sguardo per guardare altrove, capendo solo qualche secondo che con quelle parole ha appena accusato Louis. I peli gli si rizzano appena lo stridio della sedia di Louis strofina contro il pavimento e, quando decide di guardarlo di nuovo, lo trova in piedi e con le braccia tese lungo i fianchi, i pugni strettissimi.  
«Io non sono così!» esclama furioso, le sue vene delle tempie e del collo si sono ingrossate e i suoi occhi sono lucidi, stracolmi di lacrime e «Oh Santo Cielo, sei esattamente come tutti gli altri!» mormora subito dopo prima di raccogliere le sue cose e uscire dalla stanza di Harry con velocità.  
Harry rimane immobile con gli occhi fissi su un punto impreciso della stanza, consapevole di aver fatto una grossa, grossissima sciocchezza.


	3. Chapter 3

Oxford, 1923

Harry sa che dovrebbe studiare e non pensarci, sa che dovrebbe impegnarsi almeno quanto lo stanno facendo Niall e Liam per poter superare i primi esami ma sa anche che Louis riuscirà a distrarlo anche quando non si trova con lui.  
Non fa altro che pensare e ripensare alla conversazione che hanno avuto quel pomeriggio, mentre studiavano insieme, e riesce a darsi dello stupido due volte ogni secondo, rimpiangendo ogni parola che ha fatto innervosire Louis.  
«Merda» Harry impreca appena due colpi bussano sulla sua porta, distraendolo dalla poesia ha iniziato a scrivere e macchiando il foglio con dell’inchiostro. Sbuffa stizzito e cerca di recuperare quello che può dalla sua poesia, sapendo già di aver perso tutta la parte iniziale.  
Altri due colpi rimbombano nella sua stanza ed Harry impreca di nuovo perché chi può essere a quell’ora? È quasi mezzanotte, tra l’altro, ed Harry non è affatto dell’umore giusto per avere visite indesiderate.  
Si alza sbuffando dalla sedia su cui era seduto e con passo strascinato si avvicina alla porta della sua stanza, «chi è?» chiede appoggiando una mano sulla chiave e il suo cuore trema appena sente la voce di Louis provenire dall’altra parte.  
«Sono io» dice in un sussurro, «puoi aprire?».  
Deve girare la chiave tre volte per aprire la porta e appena lo fa Louis si intrufola nella sua stanza, guardandosi dietro le spalle per assicurarsi non essere stato visto da nessuno.  
«Louis» Harry mormora resistendo al desiderio di allungare le mani e portarselo sul petto, per stringerlo e scusarsi. Ma lo sguardo di Louis è sfuggente e il suo respiro irregolare, Harry lo vede sbuffare, passarsi le mani nei capelli e poi riavvicinarsi alla porta con fare nervoso, pronto per andare via.  
È lì che Harry osa toccarlo, fermandolo per le spalle e impedendogli di correre via dalla sua stanza quando ancora non ha detto una sola parola. Louis si irrigidisce al suo tocco e piagnucola qualcosa di incomprensivo, scuotendo la testa.  
«Ti prego» sussurra nel vano tentativo di calmarlo, «perdonami per questo pomeriggio, sono stato maleducato nei tuoi confronti».  
Quando Louis si volta, il suo viso è privo di espressione. I suoi occhi risplendono, come sempre, ed Harry può quasi scorgerci le nuvole bianche passarci attraverso. Anche le sue labbra sono di un rosa acceso come al solito ma la sua espressione, quella gioiosa e solare, non c’è. E questo non è il Louis che Harry vuole vedere. Si sente così in colpa per averlo giudicato quel pomeriggio, per avergli detto quelle frasi a cui neanche lui crede.  
Ma poi la mano di Louis scivola facilmente sulla via che porta alla sua e Harry sussulta quando il ragazzo che ha di fronte la raccoglie e la porta vicino al suo cuore. Harry spalanca gli occhi appena percepisce che il battito di Louis corre più veloce del suo. Molto più veloce.  
«Ti voglio portare in un posto» gli dice in un mormorio e la voce non sembra neanche sua, è bassa e timida e trema. Trema.  
«Va bene» Harry acconsente mentre accarezza con il pollice una mano di Louis nel tentativo di calmarlo.  
Louis annuisce nervoso, gli manda un’occhiata veloce e apre la porta dell’alloggio di Harry. Il ragazzo riccio lo guarda mentre si assicura che ci sia il via libera lì fuori e solo dopo averlo ottenuto lo segue, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.  
Osa prendergli una mano per il tragitto e il cuore gli cade nello stomaco appena Louis ritrae la sua.  
«È meglio di no» gli dice evitando di guardarlo negli occhi, «non voglio finire ancora sulla bocca di tutti».  
Harry fa sì con il capo ma in realtà sente una strana delusione invadergli il corpo.  
I passi di Louis sono veloci e silenziosi e la sua agitazione si percepisce a mani nude, Harry è tentato di nuovo di toccarlo per farlo calmare, per dirgli tacitamente che non c’è nessun motivo per stare così sulle spine.  
Imboccano un corridoio solo un paio di minuti dopo ed Harry sa dove porta quel corridoio, lo ha attraversato molte volte. Non si stupisce affatto appena Louis si ferma nel bel mezzo del ponte che collega un edificio all’altro, l’emblema dell’Hertford College: il Ponte dei sospiri.  
Si morde le labbra appena Louis appoggia una mano su una delle finestre che adornano il ponte e ci respira sopra, creando un alone di condensa sul vetro.  
«Amo questo ponte» dice pianissimo guardano Oxford al di fuori dei cancelli del college, «è quasi una riproduzione del ponte di Venezia» continua con un leggero sorriso sul volto, «sei mai stato a Venezia?».  
Harry scuote la testa con veemenza e il sorriso di Louis si appesantisce, «è bella» mormora «un po’ triste, forse».  
«Spero di poterla visitare, un giorno» Harry dice e osa fare un passo di più nella direzione di Louis, ora lo spazio che li distanzia è poco, davvero poco.  
«C’è acqua ovunque» ride Louis appoggiando la testa sulla finestra centrale del ponte. Harry si accorge, con immenso piacere, che l’espressione solare di Louis è ritornata a splendere sul suo viso e non potrebbe esserne più felice perché Louis è bellissimo in quello stato. Vorrebbe prenderlo e baciarlo dappertutto: sugli occhi, sulle gote, sulle palpebre, sulla fronte, sulle labbra. Harry si morde le sue appena punta gli occhi sulla curva sottile che rende il volto di Louis tutto più bello e non desidera altro che succhiarle e morderle fino a farle diventare viola.  
«Sai la storia del Ponte dei sospiri di Venezia?».  
«No, quale?».  
Louis sospira e alza un dito per toccare il petto di Harry, «Il ponte fu costruito come passaggio per i prigionieri condannati e la leggenda narra e che questi sospirassero perché quella era la loro ultima possibilità di vedere il mondo esterno» dice mentre segue con gli occhi il percorso che fa il suo dito. Harry rimane senza fiato, sorpreso dall’improvviso contatto, e deglutisce appena gli occhi di Louis si riflettono nei suoi.  
«Penso che tu sia la mia condanna, Harry» e Louis sospira. Sospira. «Non credo di riuscire a guardare qualcun altro da quando…».  
Ma le parole bastano così perché Harry è veloce nei suoi gesti: appoggia una mano sulla sua nuca, lo spinge in avanti e lo bacia sulle labbra in un bacio rovente, tutto labbra e denti che si scontrano.  
Louis geme di sorpresa aggrappandosi e stringendosi contro il petto di Harry, e non nega di certo al ragazzo di approfondire il bacio.  
Quando le loro lingue si sfiorano, Harry prova a non pensare alle mille farfalle che stanno letteralmente impazzendo nel suo stomaco ma si focalizza sul sapore di Louis, che sa di Yorkshire Tea, e sulla pienezza dei suoi fianchi a contatto con le sue mani.  
Si baciano per minuti senza stancarsi, Louis è finito per stringere i boccoli scuri di Harry tra le dita e le mani di Harry sono quasi finite sul fondoschiena di Louis, troppo preso da quello che stava facendo per pensare al gesto inappropriato e troppo confidenziale.  
Quando si staccando lo fanno con un schiocco sonoro. La prima cosa che fanno e specchiarsi l’uno negli occhi dell’altro, trovandoli entrambi lucidi, e poi verificare con agitazione e nervosismo che nessuno li abbia visti.  
Appena si riguardano scoppiano in una risata quasi silenziosa dopo alcuni attimi di silenzio e Louis si sporge di nuovo per ottenere un altro bacio, solo labbra questa volta.  
«Volevo farlo da.. dal primo giorno che ti ho visto» sussurra Louis agganciando le mani alla giacca di Harry e sorridendo come un bambino.  
Harry deglutisce rumorosamente, ancora stordito al bacio e dal sapore di Louis, e «anch’io» confessa stringendoselo contro. Il nobile appoggia la testa sulla spalla di Harry e si lascia accarezzare i capelli castani dalle sue mani lunghe e affusolate, sospirando di nuovo.  
«Stavo scrivendo una poesia per te, prima» continua a dire Harry e percepisce l’attimo dopo il sorriso allargarsi sul volto di Louis.  
«Per me» lo sente mormorare mentre una mano arriva a sfiorargli il viso, «non l’ha mai fatto nessuno».  
«E non lo farò per nessun altro» promette.

La prima cosa che fanno, appena si chiudono a chiave nella stanza di Louis, perché è più confortevole e più sicura, è baciarsi di nuovo. Non si stancano e non ne hanno mai abbastanza. Louis finisce per primo contro un muro, con le mani di Harry ovunque e una delle sue gambe a premere sul cavallo dei pantaloni, poi Harry cade sul letto morbido coperto da lenzuola di seta trascinando con sé Louis e le loro mani sono già pronte per tirare e sfilare ogni indumento e ostacolo che possa dargli fastidio.  
Harry sente Louis gemere con fare timido per ogni passo in più che fanno e questo non fa altro che eccitarlo di più.  
«Tu vuoi… voglio dire, sei d’accordo o vuoi fermarti?» balbetta mentre lascia Louis steso sul letto a petto nudo e ansante, le ginocchia quasi aperte del tutto per ospitare Harry tra di esse.  
Il ragazzo nobile annuisce, agitandosi un po’ appena Harry appoggia la mani sui suoi polpacci, e «sì che lo voglio» risponde. L’unica cosa che Harry fa subito dopo è spogliarlo completamente dei suoi vestiti.  
Con il palmo della mano aperto e le dita lunghe e affusolate schiuse tra loro, Harry accarezza quel corpo dorato dalle luci basse delle lampade e lo desidera ogni secondo che passa di più. Louis è tremendamente bello e perfetto, forse un Dio sceso sulla terra per rubare il suo cuore e per renderlo cieco dall’amore.  
Passa le mani sul petto, sui piccoli capezzoli, sui fianchi e infine sul pube. Harry lo sente affannarsi ancora e gli prende immediatamente i polsi per portarli all’altezza della sua testa sul cuscino, si abbassa e lo bacia a bocca aperta, incontrando sin da subito la sua lingua. Ci gioca lentamente ma con passione, poi accarezza il palato del ragazzo e morde successivamente il suo labbro inferiore, tirandolo leggermente per sentirlo mugolare.  
Con le labbra, subito dopo, gli bacia il mento, poi la gola e il petto. Si sofferma sui capezzoli, facendoli inturgidire entrambi e mandando in estasi Louis, e lecca quella linea che porta fino al suo ombelico, lo stesso che bacia e succhia fin quando piccole macchie rosse iniziano a formarsi lì intorno.  
Sente le mani di Louis intrufolarsi nei suoi capelli e non può fare altro che godersi la sensazione di essere spinto verso il basso, dove Louis lo vuole.  
Lo accontenta con dei piccoli baci, poi con la lingua, poi con tutta la bocca e Harry non può che apprezzare quei mugolii, quei gemiti da ragazzino, che escono dalla bocca di Louis ad ogni affondo.  
Harry è felice se sa che sta rendendo questo enorme passo insieme così piacevole per Louis ma lo lascia insoddisfatto appena si accorge che il respiro del ragazzo inizia a farsi più corto e che i suoi muscoli si stanno contraendo più del dovuto. Louis non raggiunge l’orgasmo ma non dice nulla, neanche quando Harry si stende su di lui e fa combaciare i loro bacini.  
Gli occhi di Louis sono lucidi quando Harry incontra il suo sguardo e la sua fame aumenta gradualmente. Una fitta piacevolissima esplode nel suo basso ventre e con un scatto del bacino fa incontrare nuovamente il suo membro con quello di Louis, facendo gemere entrambi l’uno sulle labbra dell’altro.  
Harry si porta in bocca due dita, bagnandole con la sua stessa saliva, poi le passa sulle labbra di Louis e quello le richiude in un piccolo bacio, leccandone infine le punte.  
«Harry, io non sono una puttana» rivela in un soffio, buttando la testa all’indietro sul cuscino appena Harry sfiora con una mano le sue parti intime. Harry si ferma, le due dita bagnate premute contro la sua apertura e lo sguardo che va in cerca degli occhi di Louis, che si sono serrati nell’attesa dell’inevitabile intrusione nel suo corpo.  
«Lo so» gli dice solamente prendendogli il viso con l’altra mano per forzarlo a guardarlo negli occhi, «lo so» ripete lasciandogli un bacio in mezzo alle clavicole, bacio che si trasforma in morso. Nascerà una piccola macchia violacea, proprio lì.  
«Fai piano» è la supplica di Louis quando le dita premono ancora sul suo punto più sensibile e si ritrova a stringere gli occhi e a graffiare la pelle delle spalle di Harry con le unghie delle mani quando le falangi affusolate del suo amante sono completamente dentro di lui, fino alle nocche.  
Harry gli morde la spalla, muove le dita cercando di allargarlo il più possibile senza fargli troppo male e si struscia sulla sua coscia perché l’erezione gli fa male ed è l’unico modo per alleviare il fastidio che sente ed aumenta gradualmente.  
Solo che Louis mugola con quel fare timido che lo fa sembra più piccolo e indifeso, continua a muovere il bacino in movimenti circolari e il suo ventre si contrae ad ogni spasmo ed è bellissimo, troppo bello per non prenderlo in quel preciso istante, anche se ancora strettissimo. Così Harry sfila le dita dal suo corpo, piega le sue gambe e si fa spazio nella carne arrossata e sensibile, aprendo la bocca in un ansito quasi volgare quando con due scatti decisi è tutto per intero dentro di lui. Ha sognato il corpo di Louis per mesi perciò geme incontrollatamente mentre si spinge sempre più in fondo con altri piccoli movimenti, dimenticando tutte le volte che si è donato piacere da solo pensando alle forme morbide e le curve dolci di Louis.  
«Harry» mormora il ragazzo sotto di lui, quasi in una supplica, stringendo le braccia attorno al suo corpo e inizia a piangere silenziosamente, qualche lacrime scivola dai suoi occhi e attraversa le sue tempie, finendo sul cuscino. Harry ringhia contro il suo collo, sopraffatto da tutto quello che sta provando per ogni spinta che fa.  
È amore, pensa, tutto questo non può che essere amore. Puro e innaturale allo stesso modo, bello come Louis, i suoi capelli e i suoi denti bianchi. Schiude gli occhi e guarda l’espressione travolta sia dal piacere che dal dolore del suo amante: le sue labbra sono di un rosa accesso, sottili ed eleganti, socchiuse in un gemito roco, la sua fronte è corrugata e gli occhi sono serrati con le ciglia bagnate e delle scie lucide sulle gote. Sorride e gli accarezza le guance accaldate con le labbra, poi geme ed è sicuro che impazzirà con Louis così caldo e piacevole.  
Louis butta la testa all’indietro sul cuscino soffice e fa scivolare tra le falangi alcune delle ciocche sudate dei capelli di Harry, attirandolo verso di lui per baciarlo sulle labbra schiuse e per sussurrargli di toccarlo e muoversi più in fretta, i talloni dei suoi piedi sono già contro la schiena di Harry per incitarlo a spingere, sempre di più, fin quando Harry non tocca la sua erezione e l’attimo dopo sta già venendo, stretto contro il suo corpo e il suo cuore. Harry lo segue l’attimo dopo, con ancora le labbra attaccate alle sue, e sorride ricadendo sul petto di Louis, ansante e pericolosamente innamorato.

Louis è steso nudo e senza forze sul suo letto quando Harry ritorna con un panno in mano e una bacinella piena d’acqua calda nell’altra. Appoggia entrambi sul comodino e gattona a quattro zampe sul letto fino ad arrivare all’altezza di Louis e baciarlo sulle labbra, anche se Louis non risponde del tutto al bacio. Harry sa che Louis è distrutto.  
Soddisfatto del contatto, però, Harry prende il panno e lo immerge nell’acqua calda, poi lo stringe e lo posa sul ventre sporco di Louis per pulirlo del liquido bianco che giace sulla sua pelle. Può chiaramente sentire Louis rilassarsi sotto al panno caldo e bacia pelle del suo ventre, proprio dove prima ha lasciato delle macchie scure. «Grazie» Louis mormora e Harry sorride.  
«Ti ho fatto male?» gli chiede mentre gli tira via dalla fronte alcune ciocche di capelli per poi accarezzargli il viso. Louis sorride e «onestamente?» fa allungando una mano per appoggiarla su quella di Harry, «sì, ma… era inevitabile, o no?». Il suo sorriso diventa una risata cristallina ma appena vede la fronte di Harry corrugarsi, si fa zitto e guarda gli occhi di Harry supplichevole.  
«Pensi che siano vere quelle cose che hai sentito su di me?» gli chiede titubante e Harry non ce la fa proprio a non abbassarsi sul suo viso e a baciarlo, invadendo la stanza di schiocchi dolcissimi.  
«Certo che no, Louis» risponde tenendo le mani sul suo viso e sorridendogli comprensivo.  
Ma Louis scuote la testa e «Non lo sono» dice mettendosi, anche se con qualche smorfia, seduto, «sono tutte dicerie, credimi, per favore» continua mostrandosi debole e vulnerabile, sopraffatto da tutte le parole cattive, le storie fasulle che raccontano su di lui e i cattivi commenti.  
«Io ti credo» ribatte nuovamente Harry prendendogli le mani, «fidati di me».  
«Hussain è figlio di un medico e studia medicina qui ad Oxford» spiega allora Louis come se dovesse realmente dargli delle spiegazioni, «Ho mandato Zayn per farlo venire nella mia stanza a quell’ora della notte perché non stavo bene e non avevo voglia di chiamare un medico per una sciocchezza. Mi ha consigliato una tisana per farmi stare meglio, fine della storia».  
Ed Harry si sente veramente stupido per non avergli creduto sin dall’inizio.  
Si sporge lentamente verso il viso di Louis e gli lascia un bacio delicato sulla guancia, «non mi devi spieg-».  
«Non ho mai voluto che queste voci su di me circolassero» lo blocca invece Louis e i suoi occhi sono tristissimi, «è iniziato tutto perché non sono stato abbastanza prudente la prima volta che mi è piaciuto un uomo, e da lì il mio incubo è iniziato».  
Harry rimane in silenzio, affianco a lui, e gli permette di appoggiare il volto contro la sua spalla per poi abbracciarlo e tenerlo stretto tra le sue braccia, pronto a difenderlo da ogni cattiveria.  
«Il suo nome era Nick» continua Louis, «stava facendo il suo ultimo anno qui e io il primo, mi sono innamorato di lui senza neanche volerlo. È successo una mattina, prima delle lezioni: mi ha baciato ed era la prima volta per me, non avevo mai baciato nessun altro prima. Però quella mattina ci hanno visto e il giorno dopo tutta Oxford ne era a conoscenza, Nick subito dopo ha deciso di non volermi vedere più e le voci su di me sono aumentate, del tutto false. Si sono divertiti a prendermi in giro e tutte le persone di cui mi fidavo si sono allontanate, solamente Zayn è rimasto accanto a me».  
E adesso Harry capisce.  
Gli asciuga le lacrime che gli stanno cadendo dagli occhi con le labbra e se lo porta più addosso, accarezzando la sua pelle per rassicurarlo e confortarlo. Gli bacia i capelli e le tempie, gli sussurra qualche parola ma Louis non smette di piangere, anzi, inizia anche a tremare.  
«Non ho mai negato nulla perché sono sicuro che nessuno mi crederebbe» dice a bassa voce, «il più delle volte si inventano delle storie assurde per stare per pochi giorni sulla bocca di tutti, raccontano di come sono riusciti a entrare nel mio letto e di come mi sono concesso senza fare resistenza. È tutto falso» continua riuscendo a placare per qualche secondo i singhiozzi, «io non ho mai fatto l’amore con nessuno prima di te, Harry».  
Il ragazzo smette di accarezzarlo il secondo dopo, colpito dalle parole di Louis, e gli costringe ad alzare il volto per poterlo guardare negli occhi. E non ci crede, è impossibile.  
«Non… non te ne sei accorto?» gli chiede Louis con titubanza.  
«No, io… come facevo ad accorgermene? Non lo sapevo, non pensavo che tu… Oh Dio, Louis, sei così innocente».  
Louis si lascia abbracciare forte e «scusa» mormora nel suo collo mentre Harry lo stringe più forte e gli bacia le spalle con le labbra umide.  
«Non devi, scusami tu per essere stato irruento».  
«È stato tutto bellissimo» risponde il ragazzo nobile prima di baciarlo.  
E Harry sorride nel bacio perché in soli tre mesi da quando è andato via da casa è riuscito ad innamorarsi.

Il mattino dopo, Harry si sveglia con delle note nelle orecchie. Apre gli occhi con riluttanza, ancora troppo assonnato dopo la lunga notte che ha passato con Louis, e sbatte le palpebre più volte prima di mettere a fuoco la camera del ragazzo che ama.  
Louis non c’è al suo fianco ma si trova seduto sullo sgabello di fronte al pianoforte a muro che si trova di fronte al letto. È completamente nudo e sta suonando una melodia che Harry non conosce, ma è bellissima, dolce e romantica.  
Si alza dal letto lentamente, senza far rumore, e gli si avvicina. Louis sussulta appena appoggia le mani sulle sue spalle e «scusami» gli dice chinandosi per posargli un bacio sulla guancia.  
«Buongiorno» sospira Louis prima di voltarsi per farsi dare un bacio sulle labbra, «e scusami tu per aver interrotto il tuo sonno».  
Harry sorride e scuote la testa, sedendosi al suo fianco e tenendolo stretto tra le braccia, «non stai sentendo freddo?».  
«Adesso no» Louis risponde e Harry ride leggermente sfregando le mani sulla sua schiena. Restano abbracciati per un po’, accarezzandosi a vicenda.  
«Cosa suonavi?» Harry rompe il silenzio guardando gli spartiti appoggiati sul leggio del pianoforte.  
«Qualcosa che ho scritto anni fa, nulla di che» risponde Louis alzando le spalle, «è solo che questa mattina mi sono svegliato felice e avevo voglia di risuonarla».  
«È bellissima» Harry commenta sentendo l’affetto invadergli il corpo appena Louis sorride gentilmente, «me insegni a suonarla?».  
Louis si rizza immediatamente sulla schiena e lo guarda scettico, «dici sul serio?».  
«Già» fa Harry ridendo imbarazzato, «anche se non capisco nulla di tutto ciò».  
Allora Louis ride e assottiglia quegli azzurri in quel modo così perfetto che Harry perde un battito e «allora!» dice prendendogli le mani enormi, così grandi rispetto alle sue che sembrano quelle di una donna, con le unghie curate e le falangi sottili, «devi mettere questa qui e quest’altra qui» gli spiega dolcemente ma con entusiasmo, «e poi devi schiacciare questo tasto per primo, è un do, e poi questo, un fa».  
«Un do» Harry ripete con la lingua tra i denti per l’impegno, «e un fa».  
«Hai schiacciano un mi» Louis dice e inizia a ridere appena la goffaggine di Harry viene a galla, poi gli bacia una guancia e gli rifà vedere i tasti giusti.  
«Sono un imbranato» bofonchia Harry mettendo il broncio ma poi sorride perché Louis lo bacia e tutto perde valore in quella stanza, tutto tranne loro due.


	4. Chapter 4

Oxford, 1923

Da quando Harry ha scoperto cos’è l’amore, cosa si prova a sentirlo sulla pelle e a percepirlo nelle vene, tutto il resto non conta nulla.  
Sta imparando a conviverci piano piano, adesso riesce a sopportare le guance rosse, il battito a mille e le mani sudate ogni volta che vede Louis, riesce anche a frenarsi prima di baciarlo nel bel mezzo del campus e cerca, prova in tutti i modi, a tenere le mani a bada per non toccarlo quando ci sono tante altre persone attorno a loro. Pensa che non ci sia altro sentimento più bello dell’amore e, ora che l’ha trovato, ha deciso che non lo lascerà andare via così in fretta, lo terrà stretto stretto fin quando può.  
Louis, ovviamente, non si smentisce mai e lo mette a dura prova, lo provoca con i suoi occhi celesti e le sue curve morbide, gli dice che lo vuole sottovoce, nell’orecchio, mentre tutti gli altri parlano degli ultimi avvenimenti politici e del dopoguerra, delle catastrofi.  
Le notti che passa insieme a Louis sono sempre una più bella dell’altra. Harry, quando la mattina si sveglia con il ragazzo tra le braccia, pensa già alla notte successiva da passare insieme a lui e non desidera altro che le ore trascorrano in fretta per poterlo riavere in tutta la sua bellezza.  
Durante le ore odierne non hanno molto tempo da passare da soli, lontano dagli occhi indiscreti, tutto ciò che riescono a fare è darsi qualche breve bacio e accarezzarsi le mani a vicenda.  
Harry ama le mani di Louis, sono così piccole che riesce a richiuderle tra le sue e sono morbide e lisce, senza calli né difetti. Sul medio della mano destra di Harry, invece, è nato un solco calloso provocato dalle tante ore che ha passato con una penna in mano e che, molto probabilmente, non andrà mai via.  
Louis ride ogni volta che glielo accarezza, gli dice che è strano e che fa sembrare il suo dito quasi storto.  
Harry fa finta di offendersi ogni volta, Louis ride e gli chiede scusa, prova a baciarlo senza avere successo e subito dopo ride ancora, più forte, perché Harry si avventa sulle sue labbra e fa finta di mangiarlo.  
Il diario di Harry personale conta già più di sessanta poesie dedicate a Louis: una sui suoi occhi, una sulla risata, una sul suo corpo, una sul suo modo di essere e così via. Ne ha scritto anche una sulla prima volta che hanno fatto l’amore, usando metafore e termini appropriati per non renderla volgare. Harry ne va fiero ma non ne ha mai fatto leggere nessuna a Louis, nonostante le suppliche del ragazzo.  
Innamorarsi è una delle cose più intelligenti che Harry abbia mai fatto.

Dicembre trascorre silenzioso, la neve cade giù giorno dopo giorno imbiancando Oxford e gelando i prati verdi. Tutto è così bianco e candido là fuori ma anche così freddo e gelato che a nessuno viene voglia di mettere piedi fuori dalle mura del College.  
Louis e Harry rimangono per ore nel letto della stanza del ragazzo nobile, sotto le coperte e con un thè caldo tra le mani alle cinque del pomeriggio, da bere con dei biscotti al limone, come a Louis hanno insegnato e piace fare.  
Harry sa che, da quando la sua relazione con Louis ha preso quella bellissima piega, sta pensando poco alle lezioni che deve frequentare e ai libri che deve studiare. Anche Louis sta ignorando più del dovuto il suo percorso di studi ma il semestre è ancora abbastanza lungo, avranno sicuramente del tempo per recuperare.  
Si trovano sempre in camera di Louis una sera non molto prima delle vacanze Natalizie, fuori nevica come a solito e Harry sta ascoltando il suo ragazzo suonare il piano, una dolce melodia che ha già sentito in qualche teatro.  
Ha un bicchiere di vino in mano, è nudo e steso tra le lenzuola di seta del suo amante. Louis, invece, ha coperto il suo corpo con una vestaglia proveniente dal Giappone: una trama infinita di fiori bianchi e rossi su uno sfondo scuro. Harry adora il contrasto perfetto con la sua pelle.  
Poi, improvvisamente, dei rumori ovattati disturbano la dolce melodia che sta producendo Louis e lo costringono a fermarsi.  
«Cos’è?» chiede confuso Harry guardandosi intorno e bevendo subito dopo l’ultimo sorso di vino nel suo bicchiere.  
Louis ride divertito, si alza dallo sgabello e raccoglie i suoi sparititi, «mura troppo sottili» dice subito dopo avvicinandosi al letto sul quale il suo amante è steso supino.  
Harry alza le sopracciglia, ancora più confuso, ma accoglie con un sorriso Louis, che gattona sul letto fino a sedersi sul suo bacino. Prontamente trascina le mani sotto alla vestaglia dal tessuto morbido e le fa combaciare perfettamente con le natiche di Louis.  
Il ragazzo ricambia il suo sorriso fin quando non si china e lo bacia, gemendo piacevolmente appena le mani fredde di Harry gli stringono la carne tenera.  
«Continuo a non capire» sussurra Harry sulle sue labbra e Louis sospira, stendendosi del tutto sul suo petto ampio.  
«Zayn ha invitato Niall nella sua stanza quest’oggi» gli spiega allora Louis, ridendo sulla sua gola.  
Allora Harry capisce: i rumori non sono diminuiti, anzi, continuano costanti, pensa che sia la testiera del letto di Zayn a sbattere continuamente sul muro che divide la sua stanza da quella di Louis. Sorride imbarazzato e non riesce veramente a immaginare Niall così violento tanto da far sbattere il letto contro il muro.  
Abbraccia Louis stretto e rotola sul letto per farlo finire sulla schiena, «questo vuol dire che anche lui ci ha sentito, qualche volta?» chiede con le mani sul volto di Louis, a catturare ogni espressione.  
Louis sorride e stringe possessivamente le gambe attorno ai suoi fianchi, «può darsi» fa vago appropriandosi della bocca di Harry l’attimo dopo.  
«Non voglio separarmi da te» il riccio sussurra dopo il lungo bacio che si sono dati riferendosi alle vacanze di Natale che dovranno per forza passare distanti, «so già che mi mancherai».  
«Ci terremo in contatto» gli promette Louis alzando leggermente il bacino con un sorriso beffardo sul volto, gli occhi pieni di malizia. Harry geme al contatto, sentendo il suo membro indurirsi sempre di più, e blocca i polsi di Louis al lato della sua testa sul cuscino, «ti penserò sempre» sussurra prima di baciarlo con ardore.

C’è sempre qualcosa di molto triste nelle partenze.  
Harry non osa guardare Louis per tutto il tragitto dalla sua stanza fino ai cancelli dell’Hertford College, dove un auto lo sta aspettando per portarlo nella sua dimora natale, dove passerà le festività per due settimane. Louis, invece, partirà quella sera per Doncaster.  
«Ci rivedremo prestissimo» gli sussurra Louis accarezzandogli leggermente un braccio e Harry annuisce non volendo dire nessuna parola.  
Avrebbe voluto rimanere con Louis e iniziare il nuovo anno insieme. È diventato anche più triste quando Louis gli ha detto che il ventiquattro di dicembre è il suo compleanno. Lo trova piuttosto ingiusto e non vuole passare assolutamente due settimane con la sua famiglia quando a Oxford ha trovato la pace e l’amore, quello che gli serve e quello che ha sempre desiderato.  
Nonostante si siano salutati già in camera, baciandosi fin quando non hanno avuto più fiato nei polmoni, Louis lo abbraccia di nuovo e gli bacia una guancia. Si dicono arrivederci dolcemente, guardandosi negli occhi chiari per secondi interminabili, e poi Harry sale su quell’auto che lo porterà dove non vuole rimanere.  
Guarda Louis attraverso il finestrino e si scioglie appena quello alza gli angoli della bocca creando una curva bellissima. “Ciao amore mio” è tutto quello che Harry pensa mentre l’auto parte e la figura dell’uomo che ama si fa via via sempre più piccola, sino a scemare e a confondersi nella nebbia mattutina.

Holmes Chapel, 1923/1924

Harry odia la sua famiglia, non tutti, ma una buona parte.  
Al primo posto c’è suo padre Geoff, sempre burbero, autoritario e cattivo. Harry ricorda quando, da bambino, suo padre lo aveva portato a caccia con sé per prendere qualche lepre e lui, invece di osservare la tecnica di Geoff, aveva iniziato a raccogliere dei fiori bianchi. Quello che Harry ricorda di più, però, è lo schiaffo potente e aggressivo che gli arrivò sul volto dopo aver dato gentilmente i fiori a suo padre, come regalo per quella giornata nella più totale ingenuità di un bambino. Se ci pensa sente ancora il dolore che la mano pesante di suo padre Geoff gli aveva procurato. Ah, se sapesse che ha un figlio omosessuale.  
Subito dopo ci sono i suoi nonni paterni, fatti della stessa pasta di suo padre. Harry non ricorda di aver mai visto un sorriso sui loro volti.  
Al terzo posto ci sono i suoi zii e i suoi cugini ma solo quelli che vede poche volte durante l’anno e che si credono migliori solamente perché hanno sposato persone aventi una famiglia nobile.  
Con il cuore che gli fa male, al quarto posto della sua lista, Harry mette sua madre Anne. La ama, incondizionatamente, e riceve in cambio lo stesso amore ma purtroppo condivide le stesse idee di suo padre Geoff e non reagisce in alcun modo, si lascia sottomettere.  
Subito dopo di loro c’è il neo marito di Gemma, un ricco finanziere che possiede molte terre. Ci ha visto buon occhio, suo padre, quando lo ha scelto come marito per la sua adorata figliola.  
Sulla sua lista susseguono altre persone che Harry evita in tutti modi appena mette piede ad Holmes Chapel.

La sua camera, il suo letto, la sua scrivania sono rimasti tali e uguali a come li ha lasciati mesi prima. Sospira appena appoggia la sua valigia marrone a un angolo della stanza e la sua mente corre immediatamente a Louis, l’angelo che ha lasciato ad Oxford.  
Con i piedi pesanti raggiunge il suo letto, tira su le coperte e ci s’infila dentro con tutti i vestiti e gli stivaletti ai piedi. Vuole dormire e risvegliarsi tra due settimane, quando un’altra auto lo riporterà da Louis.  
«Bentornato fratellino».  
Harry apre un occhio solo per poter vedere la figura di sua sorella sulla soglia della sua camera da letto e sorride facendole un cenno con la mano.  
«Gemma, dove hai lasciato tuo marito?» le chiede sarcasticamente mettendosi seduto.  
La ragazza sbuffa e raggiunge il letto per dare uno spintone a suo fratello, «è andato a sciare sul Monte Bianco e non mi ha voluta con sé perché sono una donna e le donne non sanno sciare» spiega e le sue parole urlano di puro odio, «ritorna domani, purtroppo».  
Harry la capisce, suo marito Frederic è l’uomo più irritabile del mondo. Vorrebbe strozzarlo ogni volta che apre bocca o infilargli qualcosa tra i denti per farlo stare zitto. È insopportabile, Harry non riesce a farselo andare a genio.  
In parte, però, Harry gode quando lo sente elogiare sua sorella Gemma agli altri, raffigurandola come una donna fedele e intelligente, che lo ama.  
Tutto il contrario, Gemma tradisce Frederic da sempre con il ragazzo che porta il latte e il pane a casa loro da sempre. Si chiama Ryan, è ebreo e ha gli occhi scurissimi contornati da tantissime ciglia nere.  
Harry li ha scoperti qualche anno prima, dietro il negozio dove Ryan lavora e continua a mantenere il loro segreto. Non potranno mai sposarsi ma Harry sa che sua sorella amerà quel ragazzo per sempre, come lui è certo che amerà per sempre Louis nonostante non possa sposarlo.  
Forse è una maledizione per la famiglia Styles.  
«Che stronzo megalomane» commenta Harry abbracciando la sorella goffamente e lasciandole un bacio sulla guancia, «giuro che lo ammazzo un giorno di questi».  
«Oh no, nostro padre passerà a miglior vita con lui se succedesse» commenta Gemma aggiustandosi la gonna del suo vestito color porpora.  
Il ragazzo ride tra i capelli lunghi e castani di sua sorella e «tanto meglio» mormora. Gemma gli da un altro spintone, «non puoi permetterti di parlare in questo modo» lo rimprovera.  
Harry ride buttandosi con la schiena sul materasso e «come sta Ryan?» le chiede cambiando argomento.  
Vede sua sorella arrossire sulle guance e voltare il capo da un’altra direzione, «non lo so» dice tristemente, «Frederic non mi permette di uscire e quando lo faccio trova sempre qualcuno per scortarmi, è un mese che non lo vedo» racconta stringendo le mani in due pugni. Harry le accarezza la schiena, «ti ci porto io uno di questi giorni» la rassicura sorridendole, «stai tranquilla».  
Gemma lo guarda con gli occhi enormi e poi gli arruffa i capelli, come quando erano più piccoli, «ti ringrazio» sussurra prima di allargarsi in un sorriso e «tu non mi racconti nulla?» chiede punzecchiandolo sull’addome con un dito.  
Harry le lancia un’occhiata piena di sottintesi e subito dopo alza le spalle con fare vago, facendo sbuffare sua sorella.  
«Non farti pregare, tanto lo so che c’è qualcuno, te lo si legge in faccia» riprova Gemma.  
Il ragazzo sospira e si morde le labbra, «Louis» dice soltanto e, come prevede, il suo cuore inizia a battere più forte.  
«Lo sapevo!» esclama sua sorella felicissima, «raccontami di lui».  
«È tutto» Harry sussurra racchiudendo in una sola parola cos’è Louis per lui, «me ne sono innamorato al primo incontro».  
Preferisce non dire a sua sorella il cognome del suo amante, è solamente Louis per lui e non un giovane studente con un importante nome sulle spalle.  
Gemma gli sorride e subito dopo si abbassa per lasciargli un bacio sulla fronte «non voglio vederti soffrire e non voglio neanche che tu lo faccia soffrire» gli dice con calma.  
Harry annuisce, «saprò cavarmela».

Durante la notte del suo primo giorno ad Holmes Chapel, Harry scrive una lettera a Louis. Gli augura un buon compleanno e un buon Natale, gli dice che gli manca tantissimo nonostante siano passate solamente meno di ventiquattro ore dall’ultima volta che l’ha visto.  
Non sa se scrivere “Ti amo” a fine lettera perché non se lo sono mai detti, però Harry sente di amarlo e sa anche che Louis prova lo stesso.  
Ci pensa per qualche minuto, rimane con la penna in mano e la tamburella piano sul piano di legno della sua scrivania. Alla fine decide di non scriverlo, ci gira solamente intorno con le parole.  
Richiude la lettera in una busta più grande, in grado di poter contenere anche il suo quaderno di poesie che vuole regalare a Louis. È la prima volta che concede a qualcuno di leggere ciò che scrive.  
Quella stessa notte, Harry sogna di avere Louis nelle braccia, di farci l’amore, e si risveglia con la sensazione di averlo veramente accanto ma quando si accorge che non è così, inizia a piangere silenziosamente pregando che Louis risponda in fretta alla sua lettera.

Ci sono un sacco di parenti nell’enorme salone della villa di famiglia ad Holmes Chapel. È la sera della Vigilia di Natale e Harry sente i brividi di ribrezzo salire lungo colonna vertebrale solamente al pensiero che dovrà salutare tutte quelle persone bigotte e senza un minimo di cultura, solamente piene di soldi per i loro affari andati bene.  
Ci sono anche persone che non conosce ma nessuno che da l’impressione di essere interessante.  
Passa la serata prima della cena a salutare qua e là gente con completi di lusso e di alta sartoria, con i baffetti orribili a contornare le labbra e un bicchiere di liquore nelle mani. Quando scorge suo sorriso Andrew su un divanetto insieme agli altri cugini, Harry serra la mascella.  
Andrew gli sorride di scherno e alza il suo bicchiere a mo’ di saluto. Harry ha imparato ad odiarlo da quando conosce Louis, odia lui e i suoi pettegolezzi. Una volta gli voleva bene, forse era una delle persone che stimava di più. Ha capito, però, che non bisogna mai guardare solamente il meglio delle persone.  
Harry non lo saluta, distoglie lo sguardo e continua a vagare per la stanza enorme fin quando un’altra persona che odia intercetta il suo sguardo.  
Olivia è più bella del solito ma mai abbastanza per attirare l’attenzione di Harry. Se avesse dei capelli castani, due occhi celesti, un paio di cosce sode e, soprattutto, se fosse un uomo gli piacerebbe di più.  
Sua madre Anne gli sorride ampliamente appena lo scorge e, in compagnia di Olivia, si avvicina a lui.  
Hanno entrambe dei vestiti dalle trame particolari e dei gioielli in piena vista sui loro colli, piani di diamanti e pietre preziose.  
«Harry, caro, hai visto chi ci ha deliziato della sua presenza?» gli chiede sua madre con quella falsa gioia nella voce che a Harry viene quasi da vomitare.  
«Sì, mamma, molto piacere di rivederla signorina Olivia» risponde con lo stesso tono di Anne.  
Olivia gli sorride mostrando i denti bianchi e fa un piccolo inchino, «il piacere è tutto mio» dice lasciandosi baciare la mano guantata.  
Harry non sa a che posto metterla nella lista delle persone che odia, perché, in fondo, non la odia nel vero senso della parola, odia solamente il pensiero che, prima o poi, dovrà sposarla per volere delle loro famiglie. Li hanno promessi quando ancora si trovavano nei grembi delle loro madri. Il matrimonio frutterà sia da un lato che dall’altro: la famiglia Styles avrà finalmente un titolo nobiliare che porterà più in alto il loro nome nella società mentre la famiglia di Olivia, i Price, in bancarotta da un po’, risolleveranno le loro finanze e non andranno più in rovina.  
Olivia caratterialmente non è cattiva o altro, è ingenua e dolce, forse anche innamorata di Harry come lui non lo sarà mai di lei. È bella: ha dei boccoli biondi che le scendono sulle spalle, due occhi grandi e scuri e delle guance perennemente rosate.  
Se ad Harry non piacessero gli uomini sicuramente si sarebbe innamorato di lei e l’avrebbe già sposata.

La cena della Vigilia di Natale è stata davvero deliziosa. Hanno mangiato come antipasto dei manicaretti di caviale e salmone, come primo una zuppa ai funghi profumata al tartufo e come secondo un’anatra all’arancia cotta al punto giusto e assolutamente perfetta. Il dolce lo mangeranno più tardi, quando ormai sarà Natale.  
Harry si sente pieno, non mangiava così da quell’estate. Manca più o meno mezz’ora a mezzanotte e ha iniziato di nuovo a girovagare per la sala da solo. Intercetta per qualche secondo lo sguardo seccato di sua sorella Gemma, sottobraccio al marito, e le sorride come per dirle di tener duro.  
È quasi tentato di ritornare in camera sua, a scrivere poesie per Louis o per sognarlo ad occhi aperti, quando la figura di Andrew gli blocca il cammino e lo costringe a fermarsi.  
«Harold, oggi non siamo riusciti neanche per un attimo a parlare» gli dice dandogli una pacca sulla spalla. Harry fa una smorfia.  
«Cosa vuoi?» gli chiede allontanandosi leggermente da tutto quel chiasso. È sicuro che Andrew tirerà fuori l’argomento Louis e non vuole assolutamente che altre persone sentano.  
«Non essere scontroso, sto cercando di fare una civile conversazione con te» risponde Andrew invitandolo a sedersi su uno dei divanetti di un’altra stanza, più piccola del salone.  
Harry accetta anche se non vede l’ora di andare in camera sua.  
«Com’è andato il tuo viaggio?».  
«Molto bene, grazie».  
«E lo studio? Mi hanno detto che hai saltato qualche lezione ultimamente».  
Harry stringe i pugni sulle sue ginocchia e sospira, «perché ti intrometti nei fatti miei?» gli chiede con una nota di rabbia nella voce e Andrew ride accavallando le gambe.  
«Mi preoccupo solamente per il tuo bene».  
«Già, o il tuo unico scopo è arrivare a Louis? Perché sei tanto interessato a Louis che ne stai sempre a parlare?» osa chiedergli ancora trafiggendolo con lo sguardo.  
Anche Andrew lo fulmina con i suoi occhi chiari, «nessuno sta parlando di quel frocio in…».  
Ma Harry non lo lascia finire la frase perché le sue mani corrono verso il colletto di Andrew e lo stringono, «non parlare di lui in questo modo» lo sfida rimettendolo giù per non attirare molti occhi su di loro, «non sei nessun per giudicarlo».  
Allora Andrew ride, scaccia via le mani di Harry con uno schiaffo e «Ah, se tuo sapesse padre che preferisci aprire le gambe ad un uomo invece che ad una donzella» esclama con un sorriso sbilenco, che fa innervosire ulteriormente Harry.  
«Non farlo, Andrew».  
«Ma come? La tua famiglia sarebbe contentissima se saprebbe che ti scopi il figlio di uno dei uomini più potenti e più influenti in Inghilterra» fa suo cugino sarcasticamente.  
Harry assottigli gli occhi e gli punta un dito contro «una sola parola» dice guardandolo dritto nelle iridi chiare, «una sola parola e ti faccio fuori, ti farò patire di fame e ti manderò a lavorare nelle miniere. Intesi?».  
«Mi stai per caso minacciando?» ride Andrew incrociando le braccia.  
«Ti sto avvertendo» sono le ultime parole di Harry prima di alzarsi e andare, finalmente, nella sua stanza. Non si presenta dopo la mezzanotte per gli auguri generali e per il dolce, preferisce rimanere in camera per pensare a ciò che ha detto Andrew e a tutti i modi possibili che ha per proteggere il suo amore. Harry sa i punti deboli di Andrew e sa come agire per metterlo al tappeto.

Una lettera gli viene recapitata due giorni dopo Natale. Harry ringrazia il ragazzo che gliel’ha portata e più veloce della luce corre in camera sua per poterla leggere in pace, sa già che è di Louis.  
Chiude a chiave la porta della sua camera e raggiunge in fretta la sua scrivania, dove tiene il taglia carte, per poterla aprire e rivelare i due fogli interi di parole che Louis gli ha scritto.  
Nella lettera Louis racconta come ha passato il Natale, che suo nonno gli ha regalato un orologio da taschino e che Doncaster è tutta innevata. Harry rimane con l’ansia a divorargli la gola fin quando Louis non inizia a parlare delle sua poesie, su quanto siano belle e su quanto lo abbiano fatto piangere.  
Harry è felice, così felice che inizia a piangere come un ragazzino. Louis dice che la sua preferita è stata quella che racconta della prima volta che hanno fatto l’amore e scrive che ha sentito le stesse identiche emozioni che ha provato lui.  
A fine lettera Louis gli prega di ricontrollare la busta della lettera e spera che il suo regalo di Natale gli piaccia. Harry rimane qualche secondo con le sopracciglia aggrottate, perché nella busta non ha visto altro che i due fogli, ma quando ricontrolla e scopre che c’è una fotografia all’interno rimane con il fiato in gola.  
È una foto di Louis in bianco e nero, vestito di tutto punto e con i capelli tirati all’indietro. È bellissimo.  
Quella notte dorme con la foto di Louis accanto e finge di averlo lì, di sentire la sua voce e di accarezzarlo.

Il primo giorno dell’anno è una noia assoluta. Solito pranzo, soliti parenti, solite discussioni.  
Gemma è l’unica persona con cui parla quel giorno, insieme decidono in che giorno e in che ora andranno in paese per potersi recare nel negozio di alimentari in cui lavora Ryan.  
Harry le ha fatto vedere la foto di Louis e la ragazza ne è rimasta realmente incantata. Ad Harry ha fatto piacere anche se dopo qualche secondo Gemma lo ha offeso dicendo che è impossibile che un ragazzo carino come Louis si sia innamorato di un imbranato come lui.  
Ha fatto finta di offendersi, cancellando tutti i piani per il viaggio in paese, ma la ragazza si è fatta perdonare dicendogli subito dopo che lui e Louis formano una bellissima coppia.  
Riescono ad andare in paese il giorno dopo, senza dare troppo nell’occhio, e Gemma rimane con Ryan per il totale di due ore mentre Harry passeggia per le vie di Holmes Chapel stretto nel suo cappotto pesante e con lo fotografia di Louis nella tasca interna.

Il viaggio verso Oxford è uno dei più ansiosi che Harry abbia mai fatto. Stringe per tutto il tempo la sua valigia al petto e prega internamente l’autista di andare più veloce perché muore dalla voglia di vedere Louis e di stringerlo.  
Purtroppo, però, quando fa rientro nell’Hertford College viene a sapere che Louis non è ancora arrivato e che dovrebbe rientrare quel giorno.  
Nel frattempo Harry saluta sia Niall che Liam, li trova entrambi in biblioteca e si unisce a loro per un’oretta. Subito dopo incrocia Zayn per il corridoio, che va in cerca di Niall per poterlo riabbracciare come lui vorrebbe riabbracciare Louis. Harry avverte che anche Zayn si sia fatto tutto il viaggio di ritorno con l’ansia ad attanagliargli la gola per il desiderio di rivedere Niall.  
Sorride e si reca nel suo alloggio, prende carta e penna e scrive di quanto ancora dovrà aspettare per poter baciare il suo amore.  
Solo a tarda sera, quando molte delle luci dell’Hertford College sono già spente, qualcuno bussa alla sua porta. Harry sa già chi è mentre si alza dal suo letto e va ad aprire.  
Louis si fionda sulle sue labbra appena si chiude la porta alle spalle e si baciano così forte che entrambi perdono l’equilibrio e finiscono a terra, contro il legno del pavimento. Harry lo stringe forte, non gli permette di respirare e le sue mani toccano tutto ciò che riesce a toccare da sotto i vestiti pesanti di Louis.  
Si baciano ancora, intrecciano le lingue si mordono a vicenda fin quando non hanno entrambi il fiatone e hanno l’estrema necessità di prendere aria nei polmoni.  
«Solo Dio sa quanto mi sei mancato» Harry sussurra iniziando a sbottonargli la giacca di cashmere nonostante non abbia neanche tolto il cappotto a Louis.  
Louis annuisce e lo bacia di nuovo sulle labbra, questa volta per un breve contatto, «mi sei mancato tanto anche tu» risponde mentre si disfa del cappotto e aiuta Harry nei movimenti. Si spogliano a vicenda velocemente e raggiungono il letto entrambi nudi, la voglia nelle vene e i ti amo sulla punta delle lingue.  
Fanno l’amore con fretta, come se qualcuno li stesse seguendo, e si addormentano, finalmente, dove entrambi hanno sognato di addormentarsi per le precedenti due settimane.


End file.
